High Riders
by LittleNeko23
Summary: Amy only wanted to have some fun at the World Grand Prix with her blue hero but Sonic made it apparent he didn't want to hang out with her even just for some shaved ice. When Shadow is the one to purpose a get-together will more evolve from a simple promise? *Been Rewritten as of 2/14/15.*


Edited as of 2/14/2015

_**"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." **_

― _**William Jennings Bryan**_

Metal City, a futuristic city full of the latest and greatest technology, it's primary colors consisted of metallic blues and greys across its tall buildings and winding roads.

Multiple hovercars flew by Amy Rose who was staring at a jumbotv. Her heart seem to pound in her chest as Eggman explained his newest contest to be held.

"A world grand prix huh? Sounds so cool."

As the pink colored hedgehog continued to look at the screen recently occupied by Eggman's mug her minds eyes painted a new picture on the screen; there she'd be entering the grand prix just as lovely as ever crossing the line in first as the crowd went wild. Like her namesake, she would be showered with roses, given a beautiful trophy with her name known across Mobius as Amy Rose: the first female rider winner.

"Plus while I stand victorious on the first place box, _he_ would appear. My true blue hero Sonic would be so taken by my speed he'd be begging me to be his girlfriend. That'd be such a dream come true!"

Amy squealed and made up her mind then that she'd win the Grand Prix. "Look out Sonic cause here I come."

"Where are you going?"

"Ah!" Amy jumped out of her daydreams by a nearby voice. "Cream you scared me...uhm – how long where you standing there?" She asked.

The little rabbit answered, "Not long, you seemed distracted and I didn't want to interrupt. So where are you going miss Amy?" Cream didn't mention having heard everything as not to embarrass her longtime friend.

"Oh, didn't you heard there's going to be a World Grand Prix and anyone can enter doesn't that sound like fun? The winner is suppose to get all the Chaos Emeralds plus a rare treasure."

Creams long ears perked up in excitement as the rose hedge-girl told her what she'd seen on the big screen. "We're going to enter too, right Cheese."

"Chao!"

Amy nodded then and quickly heel faced toward the city. "Then off we go to the World Grand Prix!"

"Yay!"

"Chao!"

Amy and Cream weren't the only ones who caught the broadcast. Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat saw everything from there spot on top of one of the building and were curious about this so called treasure.

Rouge most definitely wanted a piece of whatever it could be.

"What could it possibly be? An unknown gem? Perhaps an - "

"Does it matter Rouge? You're gonna want to snag it no matter what it is." Shadow said giving Rouge an annoyed look as he leaned against the air vent, arms crossed

"Well, excuse me sunshine." Rouge replied before hopping down from resting spot to lightly poke Shadow's cheek knowing it'd annoy him further and as if reading her mind the black and red hedgehog growled at the white bat. "Get away Rouge, I'm in no mood."

"You're cranky today. What happened to the lay back hog you were turning into?" Rouge asked pouting her full lips. '_geez one minute he's content and next he's acting like a brute.'_

"Of course I'm cranky, I don't particularly care for people touching me so openly. You already know that and yet there you are doing just what I hate while saying I'm 'cranky'." Shadow's tone was even; though one could tell by how he bared his fangs that he was still prickly to say the least.

Rouge took and step back. "Huh, guess you caught me. I was only playing..."

"In any case, this World Grand Prix is obviously a ploy by Eggman with those three Babylonians in cahoots."

Rouge raised a brow. "Babylonians?"

"Ancient race of technologically advanced aliens. Their ancestors crash landed on earth millions of years ago and this very city has unknowingly used their technology of hovervehicle, floating buildings and Extreme Gear." Shadow looked down the ledge of the building to the sprawl of city, among the people living their lives happily not knowing dying beings from space made their live so comfortable.

Rouge on the other hand couldn't take her eyes from the dark hedgehog. "How do _you_ know all this?"

Shadow scoffed, "You need to start reading the manual we're given by G.U.N whilst on missions, perhaps you'd learn a thing or two."

"I don't need backstory," Rouge smirked, "I'm a get-in-get-out kinda girl."

Shadow nodded. "Of course, How could I forget."

Amy admired herself one more time in the mirror at her new outfit. A pink and white top with matching racing pants and shoes along with her usual red headband.

It took her hours to find the perfect getup at the mall that not only fit her but she felt would catch Sonic's eye. After so many years wearing her cute red dress it began to dawn on her that maybe Sonic didn't like it. A speedy guy like him needed a speedy girl and showing off just how fast she could be would be just how to get to his heart.

Smiling to herself Amy quickly left her home to find Tails.

"Tails are you back here?" She called heading straight for Tails garage knowing he'd be back there working on something or other.

"I'm here!" The twin tailed fox answered sliding out from under the Tornado, grease smeared across his forehead.

Amy smiled and bounded toward him excited for the good news she'd been waiting for all night. "So is it done?" she asked.

Tails lifted himself from the floor and went over to a large drawer across the room. "Who do you think I am Amy? I was able to translate the ancient text of an otherwise dead civilization, learn the necessary techniques that apply to our modern knowledge of sciences of Kinetic and Potential energy," He stopped short suddenly of his banter noticing Amy was staring blankly. "Uh...heheh sorry."

"So is it done?" Amy repeated.

"Yes." Tails opened the drawer and pulled out a pink and yellow board with a heart exhaust port in the back. Amy gasped at how beautiful it was, she ran her fingers over the smooth curves and found indented in intricate cursive the words Pink Rose.

"My gosh Tails, this is perfect! I love it." Amy hugged the board to her.

Tails sighed in relief. his pink friend liked her board and that made him all the more pleased with himself to know he could make something specifically for females that was functional and stylish.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's qualification round," Amy grinned turning her board on and stepping on it. It took to her moves smoothly as if they were of one unit. "I'm going to win in 4th place

"What makes you say that?"

"My tarot cards told me my luckiest day will be in the number. And the number 4 stands for how many minutes I was in Sonic's arms as his bravely flew off with me from Metal Sonic."

it was Tails' turn to stare as Amy went into her girly dazed day dreams. The twin tailed fox always liked the idea of maybe Sonic and Amy being together but it would also be kinda weird seeing his carefree big brother in a relationship.

Just as Tails playfully dismissed the giggly hog a gust of blue wind flew by before immediately coming to a halt, it's form became the one and only Mobian hero.

"SONIC!" Amy couldn't contain herself at the sight of her self proclaimed boyfriend and ran to hug him tightly. Sonic groaned and politely pushed her off but her arms wouldn't budge. "How'd you know I was here, my darling."

"Actually," Sonic tried to speak around her muzzle cuddling his own. "I came to see the new boards."

"Look at mine! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Wow it is nice." Sonic smirked and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Good job buddy."

Tails then took out a metal plated blue board with a yellow stripe ringing around it and a gray foot panel with striations. Blue Star was written on the bottom along with a logo of Sonic's face.

"Way...past...cool!" Sonic exclaimed already ready to test this baby's speed.

Sonic's blood boiled again just thinking of how Jet humiliated him but he knew something was up if Eggman was allied with them. '_I gotta put my pride aside to stop Eggman_.'

it had been 2 minutes since Sonic looked at her which was obviously a no-no so Amy jumped to Sonic's line of sight. "Uh, Sonic do you want to do something?"

"Do something?" He replied eyes widening in fear of being asked on another date.

"Oh you know, just something for us two. Twinkle park is having another cute couple special so we coul-" She was suddenly cut off by a held up glove.

"Sorry Ames but I was going to try out the boards with Tails." He hoped she wouldn't ask to join. He couldn't afford distractions now.

Thankfully, she simply smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I could see Cream instead and we'll go to the Chao Garden. Join us after your ride?"

Sonic looked into Amy's beautiful green eyes and quickly weighted his options. '_Damn_' he thought. '_I'd like to go Ames but I just...can't. Not now._'

"We'll see."

As Tails silently watched his older brother turn down another date request from Amy he could see the little sign that the speedster was hiding again. His fist were clenched and his tail twitched nervously, all the sign that Sonic was fighting to keep his secret.

"Well bye guys! See ya at the Qualification Round!" Amy said before riding off easily on her board, Cream's peach board entitled Smile with a few cute chao designs around the bottom in hand.

Once she was out of sight Sonic was finally able to breath but her delicious scent lingered to torment Sonic further.

He turned and saw Tails giving him a look. "What?" He said, Emerald eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Nothing..."

Sonic groaned and leaned againt the wall until he was sitting on the floor. "Don't give me that Tails. I was being an idiot, huh?"

Tails shook his head then put a screwdriver to a red board tightening a loose gear. "No, just a liar."

"I'm not a liar!" Sonic hated being called that and he didn't believe he was lying to anyone just now.

"Sonic even I can see you like her. Everyone sees it but you won't admit to yourself you like her."

Sonic was silent then not knowing how to respond when the orange fox was right. It took a while but Sonic the hedgehog did indeed like Amy Rose. When it started was beyond the blue blur, maybe one day he noticed how lovely her eyes were or how her smile lit a room.

Whichever happened doesn't matter at this point.

He didn't know romance nor did he want to be tied down but worst of all he didn't want Amy to be in danger because of him.

Cupid's arrow has hit and he wasn't ready at all.

**Special Thanks to Aronpuma, a really fantastic guy who supported me greatly. You're awesome!**


End file.
